Keep evil at Bay that's all we can do for now
by UnitedPen
Summary: Everyone has deep dark secrets. Secrets we would like to keep hidden forever. But sometimes we have to face these secrets to fulfill our destiny. This is a CodyLucas story I wrote for a contest. It is fantasy so enjoy! Plz R


**Keep evil at bay; that's all we can do for now.**

**By thlover**

_You have a destiny. A prophecy to fulfill. The time has come. You must finish your quest. If you do not find a way, no one will. Sincerely-N._

Cody's P.O.V.

I crumpled up the letter in my hand and threw it into the deep blue pool. This wasn't necessary at all. I knew what I had to do. I always had. Let's just say I had gotten a little distracted. Everyone, even magical beings, do sometime in their lives. It's basic instinct.

This story will probably make more sense if I start from the beginning. Which I guess is the beginning of my life. I was born in a different world. Not hard to find from the human world, I think, but you have to want to really find the place. Once you do it's like heaven on earth in my view. Of course I only visit it once every five years so trolls, fairies, elves, dwarves, dragons, and gryphons living together in perfect harmony never ceases to amaze me.

In this magical upside down world I was born a witch. The lead sorcerer Nemin recognized me as a powerful witch at first (mainly because I could zap lighting bolts at people at the age of three weeks) but also knew I was part of some bigger plan. As her last dying words, Nemin's wife had predicted my future, that I would defeat the Dark Shadow, the faceless fear that was killing her in the first place and threatening our land all at the same time. Sadly, my parents did not find out much more before I was born because the Seer died soon after. All my parents knew was they would have to give me up when I was born. No matter how much this would crush them, they'd have to realize this was for the greater good of everyone.

So when I was born Nemin cruelly took me from my parents and dropped me off at some non-magical humans home. They took me into their home, raised me, named me Cody Myers, and ultimately became my parents. Unfortunately my "mom and dad" divorced and after living a bit with my mom, I moved in to a tennis academy with my dad and tried to lead a normal life.

That dream was shattered. Nemin would often come and talk to me or take me through a porthole where we would have a council with all the other great leaders. And it was always about the same thing. I was to keep on the down low until the Dark Shadow appeared in to my life. He would try to seduce me by taking any form he knew would work for me and then would kill me because I had the ability to defeat him. I was not to be fooled by such tricks and was to defeat the Shadow as soon as I could. As soon as I sensed him was the plan.

Well I thought this would be easy. I thought I could be fearless and not fall through the cracks. But I have one weakness; love. The Dark Shadow knew this and I ended up falling in love with one of his forms. But tonight I was going to end all this so as not to bring further danger to my people.

A door slammed behind me. I turned to see Lucas walking towards me from the entrance to the pool. Lucas was the Dark Shadow. He came to Cascadia, disguised himself as a very cute tennis player, and let's just say I fell for him.

"Hey Cody," he called. "Why did you ask me to meet you at the pool? You know I can't swim."

Lucas approached me fast and furious. He pulled my body in to a swift embrace and incased my mouth with a kiss. The very kiss I kept losing myself every time I saw him. The very thought of this made me pull away from him as fast as I could. Stepping away from him I spoke.

"Lucas this can't go on anymore. It's over. I know…I know who you are."

He looked bewildered. Well I could credit him with being an unbelievable actor. "Cody what the hell are you talking about?"

I glared at him. "Don't even mess with me. I know you know what I am talking about. Ever since you came to Cascadia you've been going in to my mind, trying to encase me with your deceit and lies. And it worked. I loved you. I fell for your gentle manner and great charm. Though you never loved me I did your bidding every day. You made me kill Squib for God's sake. I can never live that down. He was my best friend. You also made me put Nate in the hospital barely living. It's horrible. I can't undo you taking over mind, blacking me out, and controlling my movements. I will not let my heart be trapped any longer. I will not let you turn me into this _thing _I never ever wanted to be in the first place."

Lucas was getting angry. I could see his features starting to deform in rage. Suddenly, he didn't look so hot anymore. Lucas started to speak to me in a cold chilling voice.

"I did this for us don't you understand? So you could become my queen. The evil sorceress I always dreamed of. Cody, I could make you more powerful than any other witch. Together we could conquer the world. Make everyone perish so we could always get our way. That's what you want don't you? You'll do anything for me because you love me."

I could feel him in my mind. Like a giant hand prowling my conscience and blocking it out. My body started to move towards him entirely against my will. This could not be happening! Mustering every ounce of strength I had in my body I pushed his powers away.

"NO!" I screamed. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME. I NEVER LOVED YOU. I LOVED LUCAS WHICH WAS CLEARLY NOT YOU."

Light beamed out of my hands and I found myself lifting the Shadow up in to the air. He barely looked like Lucas anymore.

"_From fire you were formed and water will douse any form of you." _ I clearly expressed. From there I dropped the Shadow in the pool. I heard a faint scream of "Cody NO!" but it was too late. Weakness overtook my body and as I dropped to my knees, I saw the water of the pool rise. My mind made me encase what was left of the human body and drown every part of it. The water turned jet black, then red, and then faded back to blue. Completely exhausted I just sank on to my stomach, shaking and crying. I was feeling my body starting to shut down from using too much magic. I knew I was dying. To defeat such a powerful person is like making the world move to a completely different orbit. Nearly impossible but could still be done.

Nemin appeared out of nowhere. He rushed up to me. "Cody I'm so sorry I did this to you. It's completely my fault." He was crying.

Barely breathing I managed to whisper, "Nemin its ok. I kept evil at bay for now. That's life enough for me."

Nemin was shaking his head and picking me up but my vision was fading so I couldn't see where he was taking me. I felt myself not going into darkness like Lucas but in to a white pearly heaven. I could almost see the golden gates. As I reached a bit further my last thoughts were this. I just wish the whole world could hear me.

_If I could do this there is hope for others. Maybe one day we will defeat all evil whether it's a dark wizard or just a terrorist. And in a hopefully not so distant future there will be peace. We can finally all love each other. If love is all we have in the end that's ok. Because after all love is the most powerful thing on earth._


End file.
